The invention concerns an indicating register for indicating the content of magazines, storage units or the like, in particular for automatic music or video machines having several pivotably-journaled pages.
These types of indicating registers are known; for example, they find application in the case of automatic music machines for compact disks, where several compact disks or records are accommodated in one or several record magazines. With about 20 titles per page, capable of being represented in the indicating register in these automatic music machines are several thousand different titles, and are said to be capable of being easily selected by the user--according to his desired criteria--and then picked out and controlled for playback. Because of the large number of titles it is practical, for simpler orientation of the user, besides giving the title, to display in the indicating register still other additional information such as, for example, the large picture contained in the compact disk packaging with a representation of the interpreters (artists) or other prominent references. The indicating register must then display a corresponding size and should, at the same time, enable a clear arrangement of the information to be indicated, as well as a simple and clear operation.